I Will Try to Fix You
by lil.cat.princess
Summary: Damon and Elena have a not-so-ancient history that involves a heated encounter and a twinge of regret (from Elena... Damon regrets nothing) that resurfaces as both of their fathers attempt to make one hell of a business deal that will bring them closer. But will things stay between the sheets? Or will feelings develop? Will Elena try to fix the infamous player? Can he be fixed?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Preparations and Strange Encounters

"Ugh… Mom, I don't get why I have to go to this stupid thing. Why can't I just go out and let you take care of it?"

"Elena, We've been over this. Giuseppe Salvatore has two sons, Damon and Stefan. Jeremy will keep Stefan occupied, and you will handle Damon."

"Look Mom, I met Damon at school. He's a player. He's already sleeping with Caroline Forbes."

"I didn't say you'd have to marry him, god Elena! Just keep him occupied while the grown ups discuss business."

"Please tell me that Aunt Miranda and Uncle Grayson will be there at least."

"Of course they will, Grayson has as much to do this as your Dad does." I roll my eyes and I keep looking for a dress to wear to this stupid work party.

To keep it short and simple, We'll be hosting a corporate party to attempt and unite Salvatore Corporations on the West Coast and Gilbert Corporations on the East Coast and make a huge amount of money doing god knows what.

I look at a dress that would expose enough cleavage to keep Salvatore drooling but still keep me elegant. I take it off the rack then I head over to the register with my mother, Isobel. She's always too busy to spend time with us, even when I was a little girl. I always spent time with my Father, John, who always made time for us, my little brother Jeremy and I.

After buying the dress and the shoes, Mom and I head out to dinner. "What does Damon Salvatore want with me anyways?"

"He mentioned to his mother who mentioned to me that he's seen you around the halls and he finds you extremely attractive. He said that he tried to hang out with you at the bonfire, but you wouldn't."

"If by 'hang out' he meant 'I tried to get in Elena's panties', then absolutely, I said no to hanging out. That's why Aunt Miranda came to pick me up." Her jaw drops. "He tried to sleep with you?"

"I mean, it's not all his fault, I was a little drunk and wearing my cheerleading uniform and after I broke up with Matt, I was… Encouraging." She raises an eyebrow then the waiter brings our salads. "Elena, what do you mean by encouraging?" I sigh. "I was dancing with him… Grinding, more or less and things got heated, he pulled me away from the party and we made out. That's all that happened. I pushed him away, he got pissed because I wasn't going to have sex with him, then I called Aunt Miranda. I went home and fell asleep. We haven't spoken since then. He's sleeping around with Caroline Forbes, which I'm not sure I'm okay with."

"Why, because she doesn't deserve the STDs?"

"No, because he doesn't deserve the STDs." She shakes her head while laughing then- what are the odds- Damon and his mother strut through the door. I take a bite of my salad. "Isobel!"

"Lily! How wonderful it is to see you!" I look at Damon for a moment and he looks down at me, a smirk on his face. He slips a piece of paper down on the table and I take it quickly. "Would you two like to join us? My treat."

"Thank you Isobel." Damon sits down next to me and my heart begins to pound. "So Damon, what kind of activities are you into?" He rests his hand on my thigh and begins squeezing gently, making sparks fly through my body then to my core. "I really enjoy football. I'm actually the quarterback and the captain."

"Interesting. You know Elena's the captain of the Lady Timberwolves? We were thrilled to get the news."

"I did know. I always see her cheering a lot for the games. And look at her, how could you not put her in one of those uniforms?"

"I thought the same thing." He unbuttons my jeans before slowly pulling the zipper down. I drop my hand down off the table and I guide his hands where I want them, making him smirk. He covers his mouth with his hands then without warning, he thrusts a finger inside of me. I bite my tongue to conceal a moan. The waiter comes up to us. "To drink, or are we all ready to order?"

"Can I get a burger? Extra juicy, I don't like my burgers dry." Damn him and his sexual innuendos.

"For you ma'am?" He begins pumping his finger lazily. "Yes, can I get the spaghetti?"

"Meatballs or Italian Sausages?"

"Italian sausages thank you." Damon inhales and I can see him grow harder. I smile, seeing my innuendo work perfectly against him. Our Moms order then they chat amongst themselves. "Elena, Damon, we'll be right back, I just have to run out for a cig." I nod then Damon leans into my ear. "Do you like teasing?" He hits that sweet spot and I moan softly in his ear. I bite on his earlobe gently and he thrusts faster. "Why don't I finish you so you won't get caught by Mommy?" He rubs my clit furiously and I bite my lip, my body filled with the sweet sensation of pleasure. I didn't think he'd be able to make me feel this good with just his hand. I know what he can do with his… other body parts, and that was probably the epitome of everything.

 _Flashback- 6 Months Ago, a little ways outside of Mystic Falls_

 _I take the shot, feeling the throbbing sensation of my heart become less as I numb the pain. I look over to see a new guy staring at me. The alcohol in my system is making me brave, so I walk over to him. "Hey stranger! I'm Elena, you look like you're in need of some company," I tell him. He smiles and my heart skips a beat. "I'm Damon, and yes, I'm kinda lonely." My favorite song comes on over the speakers. "I love this song! Dance with me, Damon?"_

" _Oh no, I don't dance. I hate dancing." I lean up into his ear. "I bet you a night with me that I can make you love it," I whisper. I pull back and his eyes darken then he smirks. "So what is the bet?"_

" _If you win, then you get a night with me. If I win, then I get a night with you." He pulls me into him by my waist. "It sounds like we both win either way so why don't we go into this room in the back and dance a different tango?" I feel my core heat up then I nod. He takes my hand and leads me back. He closes and locks the door then kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist. I reach down and grab him through his jeans and he groans then picks me up and tosses me down onto the bed. He pulls my cheerleading uniform over my head before running his hands up and down my sides. I tug his shirt off then as he takes his pants off, I get my bra off. He stares at me for a moment before kissing me again. He crawls off of me for a moment as I walk over to my purse that I left in here with Katherine's stuff and I pull out a condom. He chuckles._

" _I don't know what size Donovan was but that won't fit me, baby." My throat tightens in lust and I shimmy out of my barely there black lace panties and he gets his boxers off. I grasp him in my hand then I switch our positions. He leans against the headboard and puts the condom on, then I tease myself with his tip. Without warning, I sink down onto him and his mouth opens. I throw my head back and he sets his hands on my waist. "Damon…" I moan. I begin moving and the way he fills me and consumes me makes all of the blood rush to my core. He moans and I slam down on him harder. "Did you like the way I danced, baby? Is that what made you so hard and ready for me?" He buries his face in my neck and I feel his lips against my ear. "So tight and wet… How does it feel for your walls to be stretched perfectly for me? To have your tight walls wrapped around my thick, hard cock?" I moan and begin moving faster, bouncing on him like my life depends on it, and I think it does. He slams me down on him again and again, my clit hitting his stomach since he's sitting up._

 _SMACK!_

 _My ass stings for a moment but quickly dissolves to pleasure, every delicious vibration going straight to my core. He flips us around and stuffs some pillows underneath me. Matt was never experimental, so he always came first and I would have to finish myself. But with Damon, I don't see that being an issue._

 _He thrusts into me again, this new angle allowing him to get that spot Matt could never get. I clutch at the sheets, my senses going haywire. He groans and I claw at his back. He flinches when I accidentally draw blood, but then moans and speeds up his thrusts. "Damon, I c-can"t…" Stars burst behind my eyelids and I cry out as I'm attacked with the most earth-shattering orgasm of my life._

 _End of Flashback_

I whimper softly in his ear as I release down onto his hand just from the memory. He licks his finger gently and leans into my ear. "Still a perfect fit for me. Admit it, I ruined you for other men."

"If I tell the truth you can't tell my mother. She isn't even aware that we've had sex."

"Mmm… Deal." I take a deep breath. "Yes, you did ruin me for other men and rock my world, but you are hooking up with a sophomore."

"Wrong brother. Stefan is with Barbie, I have had my eyes on you for quite sometime now."

"It's only been a month since we were together."

"Why don't we go out tonight and lessen the time?"

"Last time we slept together I was plastered. So what makes you think there will be a second time?"

"Because it was too good for a one night stand. I'm on the level that we should be friends with benefits, I'll even act like your boyfriend in public."

"Interesting offer. I'll let you know at my father's party."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Week Later, Frustration, and A Dinner Party

He stares at me, disappointment flashing across that sexy as hell face. He then pouts. "What if that was a one time only offer?" I button and zip up my pants. "Your loss." He raises an eyebrow then I shrug. "I'll let you know soon, Mr. Salvatore." He sighs and pokes his bottom lip out. "Fine. I'll be waiting." He places a lustful kiss on my lips that makes me breathless. "God, I need to be inside you again." I bite my lip.

 _-ONE WEEK LATER-_

Damon leans against the locker beside me. "You can't wait 3 more hours to hear my decision?"

"No, I can't. I've been waiting a week now."

"Well, it's your decision. Fuck some other girl or wait 3 more hours." He sighs then wraps an arm around my waist. "Why do you have to be so damn sexy?"

"It's a gift." I close my locker then I look up at him. "I'll see you tonight." He nods then I place a gentle kiss on his lips. People know that something's going on with us because Damon hasn't been sleeping around lately (disappointing the whole female population except for me) and he always walks me to class, pleading to know the verdict.

I drive home and head inside. "Hey baby, how was school?" Mom asks. "Good." I go upstairs and I walk into my closet. I get out the one strap blue dress and the heels to match. After about an hour of back and forth texting with Kath, I begin getting ready. I brush my teeth then I begin curling my hair, clipping it back with bobby pins that won't show up. I put on the sapphire necklace, bracelet, and earrings my father got me specifically for tonight. I then drop my robe and put on my dress. I grab my cover up and I let it sit at my elbows. I hear a car pull up so I rush downstairs. Mom looks amazing in a black dress and Dad looks handsome in a suit. "Elena, you look…" Mom tears up and I laugh. "Mommy you don't want to ruin your make up." She nods then smiles at me. "You look wonderful, bumblebee," Dad says. I smile then the doorbell is rung. Dad answers and Jeremy rushes downstairs. "Hello Giuseppe, Lily."

"Hello John. How are you?"

"I'm great. I'm sure you remember my brother, Grayson."

"I do."

"This is my daughter, Elena, and my son, Jeremy." I shake his hand then I wave at Lily. "These are my sons, Stefan," he steps forward and shakes my hand, "and Damon." I look at him and my breath catches in my throat. "Elena," he says, "it's a pleasure to see you again." He takes the hand I've held out, turns it, and presses his lips to it. His eyes sparkle like a crystal blue water compared to his suit, which is black like his raven hair. He smiles, a charming, charismatic, sexy smile, and I find suddenly that my dress is too casual and my hair is all wrong. He is the epitome of male beauty. I find myself wanting his touch, for him to rip my dress down the middle and make love to me.

They come inside and my mother looks at me. "Elena, why don't you show Damon your senior project?" I nod, taking the hint. "Follow me." I begin walking and I can hear him following me. I open the door to the backyard, revealing everything under construction. "What is all this?"

"My senior project. It's a college project actually. I want to be a Landscape Designer when I grow up. I'm doing all of it on my own… Well, Matt was helping, but I've had to put it on hold since we broke up." He nods. "I'll help you." I look at him. "You don't have to. I can do this by myself."

"I'm offering. I'm not doing a senior project because I'll be inheriting the Salvatore Company when I'm 21. So I'll help you." I raise an eyebrow. "But what are your conditions?" He raises an eyebrow. "What makes you think that I have conditions?"

"Because you've been pestering me non-stop for the last week." He chuckles. "No conditions. Even if you don't want to accept my proposal of crazy mind blowing sex and a fake boyfriend to parade around, I will still help you."

"Interesting."

"Speaking of my proposal, what is your decision? I have been extremely patient so I would really like to know… Now." I bite my lip. "I accept your proposal." His eyes light up and I smile. "Wait, seriously?" I nod. "I'm all yours… For now." He grins then pulls me into him and presses a passionate kiss to my lips that pulls all of the air out of my body. I place my hands on his chest to support myself until his lips separate from mine. "So tell me," he says, a huge grin on his face, "what will we be doing for our second extracurricular activities?" I laugh and guide him around.

"There will be a small stream under a bridge leading to a gazebo and a cobblestone area for barbeques and dancing or something then a garden with a small pathway over here to the left. That'll make 3 areas to exit the gazebo. Then I'm going to hang lights along the bridge and in the gazebo." He smiles, a bright, adorable, perfect smile. "It'll take a lot of work, but we have the whole year."

"So will I be working on this by myself?"

"No, Jeremy said he'd help and I'm going to help out a lot."

"Do you know much about construction?"

"I know the difference between a hacksaw and a handbag, so that'll help. I worked a lot back here with my Aunt Miranda. My Mom was always super busy running her store and getting everything figured out, so I stayed with my Aunt a lot of the time." He nods. Suddenly I feel my body heat up just looking at him. "Don't you have a truck?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Does it run?"

"Of course." I wrap my arms around his neck. "I know this little spot up the mountain a bit, it's really pretty if you want to look at the mountains and it's a nice night. I was thinking we could grab a couple blankets, throw them in the back and start this new thing we have going." He smiles. "What time should I pick you up?"

"9:30. My parents don't care how late I stay out or where I'm going." His smile widens. "Perfect. I will pick you up then." The door opens and my mother looks at us. "Dinner is ready." I nod at her then I reach up and press my lips to his.

After an annoyingly long conversation at dinner, the Salvatores finally leave. My father shakes Giuseppe's hand and they smile at each other. "I'll see you Monday, partner. We can discuss that matter then." My father nods then the door closes. After my Aunt and Uncle leave, My parents come up to me. "Elena, we have to discuss something with you."

"Uh oh." They sit down on the couch in front of me. "We would like you to date Damon." I look at them both. "Not a problem, he asked me out tonight and I said yes. We're going to that place in the mountains, so I might be out all night." They look at each other. "That's amazing, Lena!" I smile brightly at them. "I'm gonna go get ready, he'll be picking me up soon." They nod and I head upstairs. I pick out a light blue tank top from my closet and a short white denim skirt. I grab a few things for the morning and I brush my teeth then I put my hair up in a ponytail. I slip my Vans on then I head downstairs. "Elena, you look amazing!" My Dad says. He kisses my head. "Have fun, stay safe." He goes upstairs then Mom gets up. "Stay safe." She repeats, winking at me. She kisses me on the cheek then leans into my ear. "Use a condom." I gape at her as she goes up after my Dad, making her laugh.

Damon picks me up soon after and I head out to him. He smiles and scans me as I stand in front of the truck. I get inside and I smile at him. "Hi," I say shyly. "Hello beautiful. You look lovely."

"Thank you." He kisses me softly as we start going up the mountain. "So is this place secluded?"

"Enough that we won't be disturbed. You can see the whole town from up there." He nods, clearly impressed. I guide him up the mountain and the car ride is full of thick, sexual tension. Once we're parked at the place, under a willow tree, I get out of the car. "This tree is huge." I nod then I separate the willow leaves, exposing the view.

"I love Mystic Falls. It's so beautiful." He comes beside me and wraps his arm around my waist, stroking the exposed skin softly. "It most certainly is." I stare up at him and he gazes back at me, his eyes showing some hidden affection that shocks me. I pull his head down to mine and I kiss him softly, allowing my lips to say the words I'm too shy to say- and the thought of him making me shy is surprising because I'm never shy.

He pulls me closer before pressing me against his truck, allowing me to feel his hard on against my growing arousal. "Take me," I whimper against his lips, kissing him again quickly. He picks me up bridal style causing me to squeal and giggle. He opens the back of his truck and sets me down on the blankets inside. I scoot upwards and my head falls against the pillow, biting my lip. He crawls towards me until our faces are inches apart. "Last time we were together, I didn't show you true pleasure. This time I'll only fuck you when you beg me to." I shiver at this announcement, and he begins kissing down my neck. When he kisses my sweet spot, I release a moan of pleasure. He sucks at it after figuring this fact out, leaving me a writhing, panting mess. He continues down my chest, dipping his head under my shirt in the valley of my breasts. He swirls his tongue up near my hard buds, but never quite touching them. He lifts my shirt up and over my head, staring at my braless state. "Mmm, beautiful." He leans down and finally captures my nipple in his mouth, sucking and rolling his tongue around it. He molds my other breast into his hand, squeezing and pressing the other perked up mound between his fingers. At this point my wetness is practically leaking out of me, but I never beg- I have too much pride for that.

He pries his mouth from my breasts and kisses down my stomach, sucking at different places. God, I'll have so many hickeys tomorrow.

He pulls my denim skirt off and stares at the white lace panties I wear. "Mmm… Just for me?" I laugh breathlessly before he leans down and flattens his tongue against my panties. "Fuck, Damon. Please suck my clit. I want it so bad." He chuckles. "In time, baby." I whimper and he smiles mischievously then pulls my panties off with his teeth. He grins with pride upon seeing how wet I am, before softly sliding his finger up my slit and licking his finger clean. "Mmm… You taste glorious." I bite my lip, my eyes begging him to take me already. "Say it," he commands.

"Please, Damon." He shakes his head at me. "Tell me what you want." He whispers seductively. I sigh. "Please make me cum as hard as I can by any means necessary, I want you so badly."

"Much better." He dips his head between my thighs and teases his way up to my clit, swirling circles around it but never touching the sensitive bud. "Damon, please!" I cry, but it comes out as "Daaaaaaamon pleaaaaaaaaaase" which does nothing for my pride. His mouth latches onto my clit and my eyes nearly roll into the back of my head in pleasure. I buck my hips, grinding against his mouth, trying desperately to get to my climax. Right before the tight coil in my body springs to life, he pulls away. I give him the best death glare I can muster, almost growling at him. "You made me wait for a week. Surely you can wait another few minutes." He takes his shirt off and my eyes gloss over in ecstasy. His jeans expose his v-line, and at the vertex lies the yummy treasure I want to explore to find.

I grab him suddenly and I pin him down on the bed of the truck. He stares up at me in a mix of shock and lust. "Tsk tsk," I shake my head at him, "such a naughty boy, aren't you, Damon?" I begin at his jaw line and I leave a trail of kisses down his neck and chest. I draw designs with my tongue on his well toned stomach before placing open mouthed kisses down to his waistline. I don't waste any time, quickly discarding his jeans and boxers before staring at his huge, thick cock. I never really got to see it as it was covered by a condom. I dip my head down, jutting my tongue out to get a taste of him. He groans and bites his lip- a very attractive sight to see.

He rolls over on top of me, kissing me with fervor. "Wait, I don't have a condom."

"I'm on the pill," I tell him. He nods and kisses me once more. His hands are frantic- tangling in my hair, cupping my face, sliding down my body… Then finally it happens.

He sheathes himself fully inside my heat, and I cry out from the intense pleasure. His eyes meet mine in the moment of connection, and I wrap my arms around his neck. "Fuck me," I whimper. He begins pumping in and out of me. He tangles his fingers in my hair as he rocks against me, crashing his lips onto mine. I jerk my hips upwards, meeting him thrust for thrust. He begins moving faster, his movements becoming less controlled and more erratic, so I know he's close. I switch our positions and I bounce on top of him, throwing my head back and moving my hips in a circular rhythm. He sucks hard on my nipple, causing a wave of pleasure to flow through my body. Soon I begin feeling the tidal wave, slamming myself down on him harder. My legs begin shaking and my juices flow down his hard cock. He reaches down and rubs my clit, effectively throwing me over the edge. I scream and my walls clench around him, throwing him into his climax. His white hot seed shoots into me, and he stays within me for a moment as both of us come down from the intense pleasure. I collapse next to him and he brushes my hair away from my face, smiling at me.

"Holy hell."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Sex, Sex, Sex, More Sex, and Love

I giggle as he kisses down my neck, smiling and releasing a sigh of content. Here we are, in the back of my Subaru, having sex on some unmarked road. He falls next to me and cuddles me closer, smiling at me. I sit up and stretch, the blanket falling down over my chest. I look down at him and he gazes up at me, amazement written across his face.

"What?" He shakes his head. "Nothing… You're just…"

"Sexy, amazing in the sack, gorgeous?"

"Beautiful." He says in a soft voice. I stare down at him and he stares back up at me, neither of us able to say a word. We've been doing this for 2 months. He's expressed to me that "beautiful" is too intimate, too close to the heart. We continue looking at each other, scared of the unspoken feeling in the air, scared of the connection that's suddenly between us.

But I just smile.

"Thank you." He nods and I lean down and kiss him. "C'mon, I want to show you something. Just put on your boxers, you won't need anything else." He grins at me then I open the back of the Subi and crawl out, pulling my bra, panties, and shoes on. He does the same with his boxers and shoes, then I begin walking. I point my flashlight along the trail and grab his hand to guide him. Soon we reach the swimming hole, and I smile at him. He looks back at me, an eyebrow raised in question. I head down the long path then I leave my bra, panties, and shoes on a rock by the shore. I begin wading in the water, and I stop when I reach the point where it's at the middle of my stomach. I dive into it, getting my hair wet. Damon dives in as well and begins swimming towards me. He resurfaces, brushing his hair out of his face and wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrap mine around his neck, playing with the wet strands of hair. He pulls me into a jaw dropping kiss that has my stomach twisting and my heart pounding.

Officer Saltzman's POV

I shine my flashlight into the car window, only seeing blankets and clothes. I roll my eyes. Great, another couple.

I head down the trail to the swimming hole, and I see two people moving. I head down the path and I point my flashlight at them. The female hides behind her male companion, and I sigh. "It's after hours. I'm going to have to write you a trespassing ticket. Get your clothes on, meet me up on the hill." I head up and I hear them climb out of the water. They come up, both of them soaking wet. "We're so sorry, Officer. We didn't think the swimming hole had hours. I look at her closely. "Elena? Elena Gilbert?"

"Um… Yeah."

"Rick Saltzman. I was a senior when you were a freshman."

"Oh yeah, I remember you. I forgot you were a cop now."

"Yeah. And if you're Elena, I'll assume this is Damon Salvatore." He cocks his head at me.

"I get how you know her, but how do you know me?"

"You guys are the talk of the town. Everyone knows you as a couple." He smiles and tugs her into his side. "Yeah, we're together."

"Well, anyways…" I sigh. "I really don't feel like writing a ticket tonight. You're free to go, but if I ever catch you two here again after hours, you both are getting tickets."

"Of course, we're both sorry."

"No, you're not. But I'll take that apology anyways."

"Thanks Rick," Elena says.

"Yeah, yeah. Go home, both of you." They nod and begin heading down the trail back to their car.

Elena's POV

We head back to the car and pull our clothes on. I get in the driver's seat and he gets in the passenger, then we both bust out laughing. I hold my stomach and wipe a tear from my eye, then we look at each other. He smiles at me and I return it. We both lean in and our lips collide. He tangles his fingers into my hair and I straddle him on the seat. There's a knock at the window, and we roll it down to see Rick again, shining the flashlight in. "Seriously guys, go home."

"Sorry." He walks back to his car then I press one more kiss to Damon's lips before turning the car on and pulling away. I turn on the radio, and Haley Reinhart's version of Can't Help Falling in Love comes on. The car ride is silent besides the music humming over the speakers.

We head into my house. My mom and Dad smile at us from the couch. "Hey, you guys are home earlier than normal." My Dad says. "Yeah, both of us are tired." Damon presses his lips to mine. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Damon," my mother pipes up. "If you'd like to spend the night, we're okay with it." He smiles at them. "Thank you, that would be lovely."

"Elena spends the night at the boarding house all the time, so we just figured you two would like to stay here."

"Absolutely." We head up the stairs and I toss him a pair of black pajama pants that I wore home once. I grab a plaid pair of his, as well as a blue shirt I wore home. I spent the night at his place a few times after school, since both pairs of parents are literally rooting us on.

"Elena, can I ask you something?" I nod. "Do you think we're falling in love and we don't even know it?" I look at him. He stares at me from the window seat and I swallow. "Maybe," I whisper. He runs his hand through his hair and I sit down on the bed. "What should we do?" He asks. I take a moment to think of an answer.

"See where it takes us. If you're willing." He gets off the window seat and sits next to me. He cups my face in his hands and kisses me softly. "I want to stay with you." He brushes his nose against mine. I nod. "I want to stay with you too." He nods this time, and I pull away to look at him. I turn out the light then I get under the covers. He crawls in on the other side and pulls me closer. I hitch my leg high on his waist and I nuzzle into the crook of his neck.

Isobel's POV

I peek through the door of Elena's room. My eyes almost water to see them laying so intimately.

"John," I call softly. He walks over and looks in her room. He smiles softly. "They're in love," he whispers. "Anyone can see it." He wraps his arms around me. "I'm glad that he asked her out before we told her we wanted them to date. I don't think they would be this close otherwise." He nods. "The last thing I want for her is an arranged marriage. But there's a chance that they could get engaged after graduation."

"We have to let them do it on their own. We can't push her. If they really love each other, then they'll know. Or rather, he'll know."

"You're right. You're always right."

"Mhm. And you know it." I press a kiss to his lips then I close their door. We head off to our bedroom and we go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Betrayal, Confessions, and Stale Fortune Cookies

Damon leans against the locker next to me, his eyes not directly on my ass or breasts which has me concerned. "Hey, are you alright?" He shakes his head then smiles at me. "Yeah, just zoned out a little."

"Okay." He wraps his arm around my waist. "Do you want to go out tonight?"

"Sure, where to?" He suddenly pulls me into a jaw dropping kiss that leaves me breathless. When he pulls away, he sighs and brushes his nose against mine in an eskimo kiss. "It's a surprise." I smile at him. "Okay." He kisses me once more, and my heart does a triple backflip. "What is up with you today?" I murmur teasingly. "Whatever it is, I like it." He smirks and kisses me one more time then I close my locker and we head to class. He drops me off at English. "Same time, same place?" I nod. He smiles then kisses me before running off to class.

Damon's POV

I head into my last class before lunch to see a bunch of the football guys laughing.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Donovan looks up at me and grins. "How are things with Elena?"

"Awesome, why?"

"Well, a rumor around school says that she's been sleeping around with Mikaelson."

"Klaus? No, she wouldn't do that."

"Take a look." They show me a video of Klaus kissing some girl, and suddenly he looks up.

"Hey!" The girl sits up, and it's Elena. My heart stops.

For the entire class period, I can't stop thinking about it. As soon as the bell rings, I jump up and head out to Elena and I's sex spot, where we can fool around without being seen during lunch and our free periods. I see her waiting for me sitting on the sidewalk. She stands and I push her back into the wall. She looks at me with shock on her face then I pull her dress up and I slam three fingers inside her. She cries out and I nearly cry at the look of pain on her face- I usually always give her fair warning. But not this time. I'm done playing nice. I begin pumping my fingers, causing her eyes to roll back in pure ecstasy. "Why did you do it, huh? Are you getting tired of me? Did you need someone new to play with?!"

"Damon, stop, you're hurting me!" I press my thumb against her clit and she cries out. "Damon, I need to t-tell you something!"

"Not until you cum for me. I want to see you fall apart one more time and then we're done!" She grips my shoulders.

"I-IT WASN'T ME!" She cries out as she climaxes. She takes a few deep breaths and I rip my hand from her heat. I stop her from falling and she shivers, holding onto me. "I wouldn't hurt you like that, Damon. I was born when my mom was fifteen. She and my dad found out she was having twins. My Dad's older brother, my Uncle Grayson, took my sister off their hands. Katherine is dating Klaus… That was her Damon, not me. Matt is still pissed I broke things off with him. He wanted to ruin us by making you think that I slept with Klaus." She holds up her phone. "This is me and my sister." I look down to see two of Elena, except the other one has her hair cut short, dyed black, and she has bangs. "She doesn't go here. Klaus has known us since we were kids, and he's been dating her for three years." Tears spring to my eyes and I bury my face in her neck. "I'm sorry baby, I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me I didn't mean to hurt you and I shouldn't have accused you of such awful things without getting your side of the story. Forgive me." Her hand comes up and brushes through my hair. She kisses my head. "Of course I forgive you, baby. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Kath before." I raise my head and I press my lips to hers. I pull her close to my body and my hands are frantic, tangling in her hair and stroking her waist. I pull away and lean my forehead against hers. "I don't understand any of this. How are you able to make me feel this way?" She strokes my face. "Some people just don't realize they could feel this way until they do." She bites her lip. "Damon, I'm in love with you." I stare down at her and the fear in her eyes nearly kills me. "I don't care what we are. As long as I'm with you." She reaches up and strokes my face.

"Y-You love me?" I ask in a gentle whisper. She nods. "I love you, Damon." I press a soft kiss to her lips and I suddenly become aware that her now revealed affection is most definitely returned.

"I've fallen in love with you too, Elena." Her eyes light up and a tear falls down her face. "You love me?" I nod. "I love you." She pulls my head down to hers and captures my lips in a searing kiss.

"Make love to me."

As those words come from that perfect mouth, I stare down at her- this is going to change everything. And for the first time, I'm okay with it. So I tilt her chin up so my eyes meet hers.

"Tonight. I'll make love to you tonight." She pouts a little. "I want you now though." I chuckle.

"Patience is a virtue."

"That's one of many you've destroyed."

After school, Elena and I head out to her car. She smiles at me. "My place or yours?"

"Yours."

"Any particular reason?"

"It's still a surprise." I reach over and press my lips to hers. She smiles. "Okay."

Elena's POV

We pull in the driveway of my house and I look at him. "Now what?"

"Stay here for a moment pretty please?"

"Okay?" He gets out of the car and I watch him go in, wondering what the hell is going on. Suddenly my parents come out. My mom knocks on the window. "Go on in." I get out of the car. I head inside and the house is dark, all the curtains drawn. There are rose petals and candles on the stairs. I slip my shoes off and I put my backpack down then I head up the stairs. I look forward and there are more candles and rose petals leading into my room. I push the door open and Damon stands there a smile on his face. "What is all this?"

"Your surprise. And it's not over yet." He clears his throat. "I had planned to give this to you after professing my love to you, and since that's already done… Elena, I love you. I've never been in love with a woman, but I know that you and I have something real, something special. I want to be with you for as long as you want me. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." A tear trails down my cheek. He takes out a little black box and I gasp. "Don't worry, I'm not proposing." I laugh through my tears. "Not yet anyways." I smile at him. "Elena, will you accept this ring, one that says I promise myself to you? And I do. I promise to love you as long as I'm alive. So… Will you allow me the honor of promising myself to you, and can I ask the same in return?" I smile and release a hiccupy sob. "Yes, god yes!" He smiles and kisses me with fervor. He slips a ring on my finger and I admire it for a moment before focusing my gaze back on the wonderful man in front of me. The ring has a silver band with a stone the same color as Damon's eyes in the middle of a circle of diamonds.

"It's so beautiful. Thank you." I press my lips to his. "I love you, Damon Salvatore."

"And I love you, Elena Gilbert."

"Now, you go downstairs. I have a surprise for you." He chuckles and smiles at me. He exits the room and waits for me by the stairs. I close the door a little then I remove all my clothes and I throw them to my basket. I put on Damon's favorite lotion, a passion fruit bliss that drives him wild.

"Damon, you can come in now." I call out to him. I kneel on the bed, pulling my hair over my shoulder and taking a deep breath. The door creaks open and the man I've found myself in love with walks in. His eyes fill with the affection I know now as love, and my heart begins beating faster with nervousness. He kicks the door closed then begins walking towards me. I stare up at him and he kisses me softly. I grab the hem of his shirt and I pull it over his hands. I run my hands up his chest and he closes his eyes, sighing softly. I lay back on the bed and he stares at me. "I'm yours, Damon." He crawls toward me and presses his chest against mine, sending a shockwave through my system. I rest my hands on his belt. He kisses me once more and I unbuckle his belt and pull it out of the loops. I pull the button out of its place as he moves down to my neck, the fever picking up between us. I push his pants down and he kicks them off. I roll on top of him and I pull his boxers off quickly. He rolls us back to the original position. I brush a piece of hair away from his forehead then he leans down and kisses me heatedly. He pushes into me and I moan, his throbbing hard member stretching my walls deliciously. He begins rocking into me, his movements erratic. "D-Damon…" I moan. He kisses me again, speeding up his pace a bit. This is what making love is about. Mutual satisfaction, the beauty of the connection between us, both physically and emotionally. I love him, more than I've ever loved anyone in the world. I want to be with him for the rest of my life, or as long as he'll have me.

He cups my face in his hands and kisses me before pulling away and looking me dead in the eyes. My body explodes in a small orgasm, and he keeps pounding away, chipping the last bit of self control I have. I wrap my arms around his neck and his face clenches. "God, Elena. I love you so much." I buck my hips up to meet him thrust for thrust, crying out, "I love you!" He presses a kiss to my chest before reaching down between our conjoined bodies and rubbing my clit. "Fuck, fuck, Damon, I'm so close!" I scream. "Me too baby! Let go. Come for me."

"Fuck, Damon!" I cry out as my climax hits me like a truck. Damon continues thrusting into me and I suck on his neck, finding the spot I know he loves. He groans and cries out "Elena!" before spilling his seed inside of me. He stays within me for a moment, resting his head in the crook of my neck. He collapses next to me, both of us covered in a thin layer of sweat and both of us breathless. I get up for a moment and I open the window, allowing some air to circulate the severely hot room. I climb back into the bed and I nestle into his arms. "We just made love for the first time," I whisper softly. He smiles. "And it's a moment I'll never forget." He whispers in return. I gaze softly at him then I press a kiss to his lips. "I love you, Damon Salvatore."

"And I love you, Elena Gilbert."

When I wake up, the room is freezing. I get up and quickly shut the window, noticing the thin layer of snow that's begun to settle on the lawn before turning the heat on a little bit. I throw on a pair of Damon's pajama pants as well as his shirt before heading downstairs. My parents look at me from the couch. "Hey honey. We ordered takeout for dinner, your food and Damon's food is on the counter."

"Thank you Mama." She smiles at me. "Oh, I almost forgot." I sit down on the coffee table and I showcase the ring. "Oh my god, baby it's beautiful!"

"And before both of you get any ideas, it's just a promise ring. For now." They smile at me.

"So… Do you love him?" Tears come to my eyes. "Yeah, I do. I really, really do. He's sweet and he's funny, sexy, charming, gorgeous… I love him so much… And he told me that he loves me today." They lean their heads together. "Elena, we are so happy for you two."

"Thank you. I'm happier than I've ever been. I feel so happy." My mom sniffles and wipes her eyes. "Aww, Mama. Don't cry." She laughs. "I'm just so happy that you two found each other. You've really fixed each other. In the best way imaginable." I smile at her. "We really have. I didn't think he would ever love me at first, but… He does and it's the greatest feeling in the whole world." She wipes her eyes. "Go on, eat upstairs, watch a movie. We love you so much, Elena." My Dad says.

"I love you too, both of you." I grab the food then I head upstairs. I close the door and Damon yawns, sitting up. "Hey, my parents got us takeout."

"Awesome, I'm starved." I set the stuff down on the bed then he leans over and kisses me. He shivers a little. "It's chilly. Did you close the window?"

"Yeah baby," I say, trying out the pet name on him. He smiles. "Let me get some clothes on, it's far too cold." he pulls on a pair of pajamas and his shirt then gets back in bed with me. I grab my remote off the bedside table and I turn on Netflix. I open up the fried rice and I pour it over my orange chicken, mixing it up a little bit. He opens his fortune cookie and reads it. He smiles and kisses me. "What did it say?" I ask. He chuckles. "It's a secret."

"Please?" I poke out my bottom lip and he sighs. "It says _The love of your life is sitting next to you right now._ "

"Does not!"

"Take a look." I grab the piece of paper and I'm shocked when I read the words he utters. "That is by far the most real fortune I've ever had." I smile and wrap my fingers around his chin, pulling him into a kiss. He pops half the fortune cookie in his mouth and chews for a moment before spitting it out. I collapse on the bed laughing and I have to wipe a tear from my eye. "What was wrong with it?"

"Considering that fortune was cliche as hell and the cookie tasted like cardboard, I think there's a good chance this cookie is from the 1980s."

 **Well, that's all for now, folks! I should be updating here soon. Be sure to write a review, it feeds the idea monster in my brain and helps me update faster (call it a bribe if you must) sooo yeah! This chapter was written for a very specific reader who's been very sweet and very active on my stories, Imarifirst! Thank you so very much for all the reviews and as you wanted me to keep it sweet with lots of lemonade, your wish is my command! I hope all of you enjoyed, byeeee :)**

 **xoxo,**

 **.repeat**


End file.
